User talk:BadCatMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Chrome-5 page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2010-08-30T10:15:28 Will do, and thank you. I've just started learning the art of wiki-ing. – BadCatMan 12:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Warning for plagiarism Please do not, under any circumstances, copy text from published/copyrighted sources into Memory Beta. I have identified sections of the article Alaris are copied directly from a FASA book. You should never just copy and paste OCR scanned text here, this is plagiarism. All text should be written or rewritten so that the text is not an exact copy of a source, otherwise this is a serious breach of our policy. Please respond here with an affirmative response that you will cease this illegal activity and correct all text you have posted to this site. -- Captain MKB 06:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I have never simply copy-and-pasted text from a book to an article; I've endeavoured to rewrite every piece, though obviously there'll be the same information in similar terms and its a tricky art to rewrite without losing the meaning. I can't find a sentence in Alaris that completely matches the FASA entry, though some phrases are difficult to change. I did scan and OCR the book, though only to make it easier to search and lift data from (numbers and stats and so on), and I found it easier to have the text on screen and rewrite above it. Should I be altering the text to a greater degree? I'll go over my work and make sure nothing has slipped through, – BadCatMan 06:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :As long as you are cognizant of the fact of plagiarism being possible and are taking steps to avoid it, we should be on good standing here. I apologize If I overreacted when I saw your OCR comment. -- Captain MKB 13:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. As a PhD student, it's something that's regularly drummed into me, so I was watching out for it. But I also work as an editor, so I'm in the habit of trying to preserve the original phrasing where possible. That's where my habits come from, so I might not have been rewriting as much I could have. I've attacked a few planets again and altered them further from the source, and I'll try to look out for it more. – BadCatMan 14:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks and I apologize again. Ever vigilant here.. -- Captain MKB 14:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Orion Space Hey, just a quick note. Since "Orion space" is a descriptor and not a proper name, it should probably be "Orion space" and not "Orion Space". I realize the source material might use a different standard, but by capitalizing it it makes it look like an officially named area when it is only a description. Kind of the difference between saying "Native American Lands" and "Native American lands" -- since they aren't a unified body, the latter is correct. -- Captain MKB 19:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: The authors love Capitalization, of course, but I'm not so sure this is the case. 'Orion Space' is used 72 times, 'Orion space' twice (but then, it is rife with typos; one of those appears earlier as Orion Space). Generally it's used in the context of a proper name of a region: for example, the Orion Colonies planet entries are divided up between The United Federation of Planets, The Klingon Empire, Orion Space, and the Neutral Zone. Or when it speaks of The Triangle and Orion Space. – BadCatMan 00:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, I must reiterate -- we use a different standard than the source material. In proper usage, the Klingon Empire and the Republic of China are properly named and capitalized, as are the Pacific Ocean and the Romulan Neutral Zone. But unless Orion space is the realm of a single entity like a government or contained by a defined boundary -- both of which are lacking in the source material, it would no more be capitalized than we would capitalize "international waters" or "the Pacific coast" -- both of which are vague regions that are not properly named individual entities unto themselves. -- Captain MKB 01:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmm, alright then. I guess everything I would have said under 'Orion Space' works as well in 'Orion Colonies', 'Orion Neutrality Area' and 'Outer Dark' anyway. I'll see about fixing my references to it. – BadCatMan 01:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where did you find the map for Rigel IV? Homesun 14:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The source should be given with the image: Decipher's Worlds rpg module. BadCatMan 01:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Try to get Ekos Homesun 16:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Now please try and get Sigma Iotia II Homesun 16:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm really only interested in working on the Orions and by extension the Rigel system. Doing the rest of those worlds is just a bit much more work than I'm willing to do. BadCatMan 01:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Citation Notation :Conversation copied from User talk:Captainmike for posterity and reference. You said "please stop changing these" and "please use standard citations". Care to explain? I'm not sure what's wrong with what I've been doing. ST as a citation tag is unspeakably redundant. Everything here is Star Trek! We don't do ST:VOY for example - that Voyager is Star Trek is self-evident Meanwhile, stating the maker of the RPG tells at a glance which one it came from, which is especially useful when the three RPGs disagree so thoroughly on many topics. Observe: * - It's Star Trek, duh, but under what umbrella did The Orions come from? * - Ah, it's the FASA rpg! To be more specific, many FASA and LUG sources don't even mention Star Trek on the cover, or make it a small logo in the corner, so it seems incorrect to put it under a "Star Trek:" umbrella title anyway. BadCatMan 02:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :This site started off with a policy deciding "series - format - title" in citations when this began as a novel site, and we've kept that consistent as a matter of policy across all our different citations. making a change to that would involve a community discussion, rather than a plea on my own talk page. I am not a "boss" nor could I make a unilateral decision to override a standing policy. if you wish to promote a change to the status quo, i suggest you call for a community consesus discussion to determine how this suggestion will be included into policy, and changing them to a new format shouldn't continue until a decision has been reached. i certainly understand your concern that this is redundant. -- Captain MKB 02:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You were the only one I've seen making these changes, so I came here. What would be the best way to start a community discussion on this? The forum, a citations talk-page, or something else? BadCatMan 02:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, just trying to enforce the style as has been practiced thus far. I would suggest the forums, as they would reach the widest audience. The discussion can be filed on a policy page when a conclusion is reached. -- Captain MKB 02:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Continued and resolved in Forum:Citation Notation: Use of ST Thanks I wanted to thank you for doing some article cleanup recently -- your attention to detail is excellent and you've worked well with newer users in fine-tuning some articles, and I appreciate it. You came into the wiki fairly recently working on articles that crossed over into an area i've heavily worked on, the RPGs, and I've found you to be a very even contributor and most importantly, you have been very forgiving in terms of communications and crossing over our work. Other editors have failed where you've succeeded, and I appreciate that you've stuck to in and made a very positive go of what you've tackled here. -- Captain MKB 12:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much, that means a lot to me. I've been equally impressed with your dedication to this wiki, and your patience in dealing with some difficult contributors. I wouldn't say I was being 'forgiving', more like two rational adults calmly discussing an issue and reaching a conclusion. :) :I was new to wikis (as of 8 months ago), which my early confusion shows (and continues), but I'd already done some in-universe article writing in other fandoms. And being a science postgrad student writing a thesis and being a scientific editor helped a lot. Each helps me with the other: developing articles here was good practice for developing my thesis, and I use the same techniques. But this is much more fun. :) I originally just wanted to learn a little wiki-work and learn about Orions for an RPG character. That project grew and grew, and expanded into helping out around here, but it's continued to be a very satisfying hobby. – BadCatMan 05:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Since my first direct communication to you was a completely mistaken accusation on my part, gotta say I'm glad you are able to grasp the rational aspects of the thing.. cheers to the Final Frontier! -- Captain MKB 05:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Eh, it was entirely reasonable in the circumstances: my newbie-ness, my copy-paste of material to work around. And I was doing an editor's rewrite (author's voice) rather than an article writer's rewrite (my voice), so my early stuff cleaved much closer to the text (no direct quotes, but same phrases). Now I work in a Word Doc with dot-points and colour-coded sections and set to US English, so I'm much more original and fixed to the house-style now, and can catch that sort of thing. :::Qapla! Or however you spell it. BadCatMan 06:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Another appreciation, thanks for helping with today's vandal. Apparently a return of an old "friend", search up "VortaExpert" if you have time to have a laugh at bad vandalism... -- Captain MKB 23:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I think I cleaned him up last time too. Vandals just need to be cleaned up ASAP. Thanks, though I've already seen his previous efforts on Weyoun, Lek and his weird Kilana's boobs obsession. I knew what to expect just seeing their names on the recent changes list. Amusing, for the sad, inept stupidity of it all. -- BadCatMan 00:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Orion reference I found an old Orion reference I had forgotten while reading an old favorite of mine - check Merete AndrusTaurus for a bit of Orion history. - Captain MKB 13:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I haven't been able to do much with general pirate attacks yet (usually too small-scale for the main history page), not until I get my big Orion piracy article written. Every grisly detail will go there! -- BadCatMan 13:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the spam: RPG cleanup I've been doing a lot of the RPG template cleanup "automatically" (or at least, somewhat so), so sorry for the large amounts of RC spam of late. -- sulfur 14:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I turned off email updates when it started a while back, so it hasn't been a problem. I've been doing the same in my spare time, albeit manually. -- BadCatMan 14:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Helmes THX, good looking on that File:Helmes.jpg, And as for the spelling i wasn't done i just pushed the publish instead of the preview, getting tired it's about 3am where i'm at so U know, but like i said THX.Captain riggs 07:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You can reply on your own Talk page. I'll find it. :) I'll check your spelling, grammar and such for you later. -- BadCatMan 08:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Disambigs suggestion I put together a suggestion for a small change to the way that we deal with disambiguating pages here, and I'd like to hear your input if you have any. -- sulfur 20:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Citations Please put your citations after sentences rather than before the period, such as: :Blah blah blah. (citation) In your latest batch of edits, you did: :Blah blah blab (citation). If you van correct that moving forward, that would be appreciated. -- sulfur 12:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I've already completed Survivors (hurrah!). Obviously, I raised this topic at Forum:Parenthetical referencing style but didn't get any follow-up or any further objection. So, it's still valid and correct, I think. -- BadCatMan 13:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just to be clear, the valid and correct manner is like this. (Citation) :Since there's been no support for that suggestion, it would remain wrong for you to propogate the style there is no support for. -- Captain MKB 13:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::One for, one against, and one of the fence does not qualify as either support or rejection of the proposal. I'd like to see more users get involved, on this and other issues. -- BadCatMan 13:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, but remember that you should not propogate a new style until it has a clear majority and is officially approved. So keep the periods before the citations until that happens, please. -- Captain MKB 13:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not a new style (no, it's the internationally accepted standard), it's already in use, and not just by me. While doing Survivors, I found a number of pages in which it was already present: Data and Natasha Yar, for example. It's been around here a long time. -- BadCatMan 13:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not the same thing. Sulfur has clearly informed you and I will again. Format your data entry into this site with the end of the sentence. ( ) :No other standard will do. We enforce this as our standard operating procedure, and all users need to comply with the current style. ( ) :--Captain MKB 14:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Otheruses template Please only ever use the template. Do not use or as they have been deprecated and will be removed. Thank you. -- sulfur 11:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. I tried first at Ramses III (more attempts than appeared) and couldn't get it to work. I must have got the link wrong or something. I couldn't remember which ones were going out of fashion either, and eventually stumbled on one that worked. can't go wrong, at least. Oh well, thanks. :And thanks for the Pharaoh spelling fixes. I saw it wrong on one article and got it stuck in my head afterwards. :( Ah. Turns out it was my own. :| -- BadCatMan 13:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) For , it always points to "X (disambiguation)". This is intentional. So, you would use it as for example. If the disambig page is actually at just "Ramses", then pages linking to it should still link to "Ramses (disambiguation)", and that should be a redirect to the base "Ramses" page. This allows for easier maintenance of the disambiguation pages in the long run. -- sulfur 14:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. -- BadCatMan Death dates Hey, the death about Charles Tucker III being 2238, is because it even says on this wikia that at age 5, James T. Kirk w/ his family goes to this place on Federation day and sees an elderly Charles Tucker III-- 13:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, the info for Hoshi Sato dying in 2246, at the age of 117, is in the wikia. She was in the same famine in 2246, along with James T. Kirk, who was a kid. Hoshi died from execution because of the famine in 2246. That is logical information :Sorry, I missed that bit about Tucker in 2238. I'll check it out and restore your edit later. :Unfortunately, the only information about Hoshi's death appears in an image that went unused in an Enterprise episode (another image was used instead), so it can't be accepted as a source here. That is, it never really happened. See Hoshi Sato and Talk:Hoshi Sato; I worked on that myself. The same goes for Jonathan Archer, whom I'll look at and sort out later. :Anyway, thanks for getting back to me! -- BadCatMan 13:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Fett/CaptainMike/etc Now that we've gotten the Fett/Bursen discussions back on track and resolved the situations there (to the best of our ability), can we try to leave those talk pages to the discussions about those things. In terms of your sidebar issue, it may be an idea to bring up a discussion at Template talk:Species and discuss the things that it should/could improve there. In terms of your issues with CaptainMike, let's take some time and see how things work out over the next few weeks, and if there are problems, please let me know, and we'll try to sort them out as best we can. Finally, do note that when we hit that magic "Publish" or "Submit" button to save an article (or changes to it), we do leave ourselves open to mercilessly being edited, changed, or otherwise. Just keep that in mind, as some people do get particular about the presentation of certain things (like me with disambiguation pages for example, haha). Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 14:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, this and, I guess, other Wikia communities lack any neutral, local, third-party arbitration for disputes between members. This leaves all of us with little option but to continue arguing at each other and keep spiraling around without resolution. :( So, thank you, Sulfur, for stepping in to play diplomat. Since you ask, I'll take your advice and continue waiting and hoping for better relations. :I'm a big boy and know how a wiki works. I welcome someone discovering new information and expanding upon my work, or making legitimate improvements that I can adopt and use. I hope I can do the same for others. I'm a professional editor; I edit other people's work, and then another editor checks over my edit and I receive feedback on its quality, or I do the same for them. (It's probably kind of sad I have the same hobby as my job.) :So I feel this should be a community effort, with a friendly and talkative community, where people can freely discuss problems and proposals with each other. Every style, proposal, policy, and odd edit should be debated and practiced to test its validity and worth. I'm often trying to whip up community discussion on my proposals (since Mike told me too, in fact). Unfortunately, the community here seems small, quiet, unwilling to get involved, and suffering a lot of lost members. :When I first began here, I didn't want to get into another net community, just to stay in my corner and putter about, but I got drawn in anyway. Now I don't want to leave. :FWIW, I'm heading back to my other wikia to focus on my projects there for a while, and applying for administrator-ship. It's a smaller wiki needing a lot of work, but there's a friendly and cooperative atmosphere between its regulars. (For the record, some equivalent incidents as here: Here's me getting a page torn up. Here's me accepting defeat in a proposal argument. Here's me getting a page I worked hard on temporarily deleted due to a policy I disagree with and am currently trying to change here.) — BadCatMan (talk) 06:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I've been raised up to administrator access at my other wiki by popular acclaim, and gotten involved in a number of clean-up and sorting projects in addition to my regular article work. It's nice to be able to help out more, and having seen the other side of the wiki, I'm getting a good understanding of how things are done. With five active admins and other active editors, things are bustling and the wiki is growing nicely. I keep promoting ideas from Memory Beta! :) — BadCatMan (talk) 13:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ABUSE OF ADMIN PRIVELEGES Why are you deleting my posts from the Ten Forward thread. This wiki is being ruined by people trying to use it as a chat forum and message board and they must be stopped. :I'm not an admin here, just a regular user, and not even currently a regular one. Nor are you, you have no ability to ban anyone, and no right to threaten it. There's no rule against general discussion in the forums that I've ever seen, and it's still very little used. All you are doing is making false claims and threats against ordinary users. Hence I've been removing your harassment and vandalism, as I and other users have done multiple times in the past. Later, one of the admins will block your current IP address again. :Have a nice day. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ForgottonRealms Yo dude, you banned me for modifying templates when I'm pretty sure I haven't saved at all. I've been looking at the Forgotton templates to use but they're confusing and rely on so many different pages to get working, specifically the Deties. I didn't mean to edit anything if I did. Pruney (talk) 16:18, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :You moved/renamed an important template page without reason, so I suspected vandalism. Please let us know what you're doing and any questions you have on your Talk page back on the FR Wiki and I can get you unblocked tomorrow. — BadCatMan (talk) 16:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Crap sorry dude, just had a look and thought I was editing my own, is hard having both up at the same time. Is there anyone I can ask for help tomorrow, on a discord chat or anything similar? Pruney (talk) 16:37, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hi. I've unblocked you shifted discussion to the Forgotten Realms Wiki, at Talk page, which you should be getting a notice about. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:10, December 7, 2016 (UTC)